


The Colour Black

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i guess), Character Study, First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: James met Sirius on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven, and it didn't take him long at all to start discovering that Sirius complemented him like black complemented grey.The difference between nature and learned behaviour. (Or something like that.)





	The Colour Black

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what it is, but something is slightly off about this to me. oh well, i'm sure you as readers will feel differently, because i have the terrible affliction of perpetual overthinking and i tend to overanalyse and overcriticise my own writing. so, i'm posting this because it's my only finished fic i've yet to share, and i'm currently having a bit of a hard time getting other things finished.

    James met Sirius on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven, and it didn't take him long at all to start discovering that Sirius complemented him like black complemented grey. Where James considered his sarcastic comments before voicing them, Sirius' seemed to fall from his lips before even reaching his brain.

    When James watched as Sirius sat beneath the sorting hat, he saw that Sirius' face was relaxed and composed. While James was forcing himself not to show his nerves, Sirius seemed not to have any nerves to hide at all. When the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" James caught Sirius' easy grin and got the impression he hadn't put any effort into avoiding his family legacy.

    As they grew up together, spending every possible moment by each other's sides, learning every little detail of the other so well they could nearly read each others' minds, James knew he was right from the beginning.

    When Sirius ran a hand through his hair, it was an unconscious, natural habit, not a calculated movement to maintain his image. When Sirius did something morally questionable or made a risky decision, he was confident and never questioned if he was in the wrong. He was never insecure, never secretly doubted himself or wore self-assurance like a mask as James often did.

    The thing was: Sirius was naturally, effortlessly, everything James made a point to try to be. James easily could've hated Sirius for it, been envious or bitter, but he wasn't. No, he loved Sirius for it. He loved that Sirius reflected his ideals back at him as easily as a mirror reflecting a carefully-crafted piece of art. If anything, Sirius helped James to be what he wanted to be with more ease.

    James joined the Quidditch team and Sirius didn't even try out, because they were both great fliers and great players of the game, but Sirius didn't feel the desire to prove himself of this to a stadium of people. It was enough for him to know that he was good, at Quidditch and at everything else.

    Perhaps if he examined it closely enough, James could attribute it to the fact that he grew up with parents that loved him no matter what, so he wanted the approval of people who didn't give it so willingly, while Sirius grew up with parents that always expected him to live up to their standard, so he was never afraid to disappoint and he rebelled effortlessly by doing whatever he pleased, even and especially if it went against his parents' wishes. Or maybe it was just the way they were programmed.

    So naturally, in their sixth year, when James decided to do something about his not-so-platonic feelings for Sirius, he spent two days debating different courses of action. He finally decided the direct approach was best, so he made his move one night as they headed for bed. Remus was long asleep and Peter, who had tried valiantly to stay up and hang with James and Sirius, had finally given up the fight against his eyelids and come up to bed a while ago, so the dorm was silent but for a few quiet snores. Heart threatening to pound out of his chest, James grabbed Sirius by the wrist and pulled him close enough to kiss.

    Naturally, Sirius smiled easily against James' mouth before he kissed him back like it was the easiest thing in the world. Sirius was calm and collected and his hands weren't shaking when they touched James' face, drew him in closer.

    That's just the way it was: James worked to be cool and confident, and Sirius was cool and confident by nature, and each one loved the other for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i must be honest, at first i felt really off about this fic, for a while i didn't even like it enough to post it, but each time i read through it i like it more. i hope you also enjoyed it! (if you didn't, perhaps you should just read it again.)


End file.
